


Cú Lancer (Himself)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: The ABC's of NSFW Chaldea Edition [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alphabet, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fetish, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Love, NSFW, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Content, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: Come see more of my work at creativefandoms.com
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer & Reader
Series: The ABC's of NSFW Chaldea Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720363
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Cú Lancer (Himself)

A = Aftercare (What they're like after sex)

Quite the teasing romantic. With incredible stamina as one of the top lancers, he has a hard time letting sleeping dogs lie. He will lay propped on his elbows, half on half off your body, as he gazes deeply into your eyes with warmth and a playful glint repressing the overbearing need to ensure it was as good for you as it was for him. He will caress your cheek, brush your hair out of your eyes, and press his forehead against you just to feel your absolute closeness before you start to squirm and attempt to roll him off. When he lets you succeed, he will trace his hand languidly down the hills and valleys of your side just taking in your beauty that captivated him and held him in thrall, especially as you cried his name. Slightly needy when your contact is denied, he will clasp your lower back and pull you against him so he can nuzzle into your hair and neck.

If he senses you are sore, he will carry you to the bathroom and draw you a bath, not allowing you to do anything for yourself. If he senses you are tired, he will allow you to sleep, though he will stay watch subconsciously worried that if he sleeps you and the memories of your touch will disappear and leave him once again alone.

B = Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

Your neck takes the first spot while your ass is a close second. Being slightly feral, he loves nothing more than biting your neck in the throes of passion or digging his hands into your ass as he rides you from behind. He loves to feel like he is dominating the one he loves and shares a sexual intimacy with so much it almost drives him into a berserk state.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum)

Anything that lets him cum inside you is his favorite. Be it vaginal, oral, in your hand, in your ass, he doesn't care. He sees it all as the prime way to mark his territory especially if it were to bear fruit. Getting you pregnant is his secret desire, though he would never bring it up or force it on you, wanting you to be happy and decide the direction of your relationship. 

He also prefers to clean it off of you should things get out of hand and he has no problem sleeping in dirty sheets or the wet spot as he loves the scent of you.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He likes puppy play, especially when you join in. Seeing you with ears and a butt plug tail drives him mad. He loves the idea of you muzzling and leashing him as you edge him until he begs you for release. Seeing it as the ultimate form of trust he wants nothing more than to give his all to you and that means being a good dog through and through.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

He got quite a lot of direction from his first wife as well as Scathatch so he is well versed in pleasing women even if he has only had two partners, minus you. He is also open to direction and takes the initiative to read up and research things to make sure sex is never boring.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Though doggie style is awesome, especially for anal, his favorite is any position that lets him lose himself in your eyes. He wants to watch you as he pleasures you. He needs to feel and see your desire. Switching constantly how you two have sex, he doesn't ever let anything go stale, making it hard to also establish one favorite above another. It's all about mood.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He's a good reader of the room. Serious when he needs to be, teasing to break your nervousness he is the conductor of this symphony of bodies, making sure you know how safe and loved you are without letting you get locked behind a brain prison of performance anxiety.

H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

From his happy trail to his bush, every follicle matches his bright blue hair. Though not shorn tight, it is left at a respectable and manicured length so you do not choke, are repulsed by its natural volume, or disgusted by its smell. It also has to not hide his well-muscled legs or Adonis line which he knows has you drooling as soon as you see them.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)

Truth be told he is a hopeless romantic. With those puppy dog eyes, protective nature, and possessiveness he is the one man you never have to worry about. He will do whatever it takes to please you even if it means he can't use his tongue for several days after. He respects your wishes, caters to your desires, and fawns over you with relentless compliments and gentle teasing until you feel like you will combust from your own embarrassment.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Before he met you, of course. Since? Not once. Truth be told he wants you to do it for him or better yet with him. He wants to feel your hands wrap around his cock as you slowly stroke him while kissing all over his body, bite his tongue, and pull his hair. He craves the idea of you milking him, but only until he is about to cum. Then, if you are willing, he will cum inside you only to pull out and bury his head between your legs so he can bring you to the same ecstasy.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Puppy play (both you and him)

Light Bondage

RP

Edging

Dominance

Light exhibitionism

L = Location (Favorite places to do they do)

The more intimate the better. He would much rather have you tucked away in a suite or in the tub or in a car than anywhere where anyone else can get a glimpse of you.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Hearing his name or better yet any nickname you give him. Discreet peaks of flesh under clothing or implied by your behavior. Watching you eat fruit or ice cream. Watching you use a spoon. Smelling you on a surface. Smelling you unexpectedly. Cuddling with you in his lap.

N = NO (Something they wouldn't do, turn-offs)

Sharing you or anything about you.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

His mouth on you preferred. Your mouth saying/screaming his name preferred. As mentioned before he is VERY good with his tongue and wants to use it every chance you give him.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He prefers to be slow and sensual. He wants to savor the rise and fall of your body into and against his. He wants you clawing at him to continue, begging him with your entirety to bring you to climax.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

The only thing he turns his nose up at unless you insist on driving him crazy. Then and only then does he take you roughly and by force without gaining your consent.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He is happy to experiment but not take risks. Your health and happiness are key and things like electroshock, especially near his penis, don't sound like things that anyone should enjoy. To him, sex shouldn't be purposefully painful or a danger to you.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)

It's not how many rounds can he go, it's how many rounds until you can't go anymore. He is happy to test how many times in a night you can orgasm and how long you need to recover. All you need to do is say the word.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Toys make him sad because he wants to be enough, but if you want them or want to try them he wants to make you happy though he might pout for a while after.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

To the point where you can't think or see straight, you throw things at him and beg and jump him. He is capable of teasing you until you have blue balls which shouldn't be possible.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

The louder the better though he doesn't want you to go hoarse. He loves hearing his name and listening to your sounds no matter where they come from. The wetter the better as that suction sound keeps him rock solid and that quiver in your voice as he stops just before you come almost always tests him.

W = Wild Card

He toys with the idea of your role-playing a man as he thinks your femininity will be hot with a loose tie, briefs, and a button-down.

X = X-Ray (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)

If he shaved you might never fuck him. The bush makes it visually a manageable size soft which is still a good 3" limp. Blown up he easily pierces your cervix. On slightly the slender side, what he lacks in girth he makes up in technique. By penetrating whatever he can when he can he makes sure to hit as many pleasure spots as possible at once so his girth isn't an issue. The more you feel the less you notice.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive will never be as high as his love for you. Kept well in check, his massive desire for you is encompassed by the need to just have you however he can. Though he definitely wants to have sex a lot he knows that isn't what you need. Therefore, he doesn't take it personally if all you want is him to run your back. Love is love. Sex is just an afterthought.

Z = ZZZ (... how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

He won't fall asleep until you do. He has to make sure you are completely taken care of and settled in before he will even move a muscle or consider sleeping, which really entails him watching your gentle breathing as tried very hard not to brush your hair out of your face too much or run his hand over your body from above the sheets. You are incredibly precious and mean the world to him. He will never let anything jeopardize that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see more of my work at creativefandoms.com


End file.
